Happily Ever After
by lcvald
Summary: This is the sequel to The English Patient. I have resurrected a few more people and are introducing a few more.I am a hopeless romantic and like things to end just as the title says, Happily Ever After.  This is SS/HG but really has an ensemble cast.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm revisiting the English Patient and writing the sequel. After this I will be posting a new Hermione /Severus series and may even write a crossover with my favorite TV show, Criminal Minds. I thought it would be interesting if Severus traveled to America and worked with the BAU. Severus and Garcia interaction would be a trip._

_As usual I own nothing but the plot._

Sirius had only been back from beyond the veil a week and the owls with marriage proposals were a continuous annoyance. Harry thought Sirius would welcome the attention but instead he ignored the owls and sent the letters into the fireplace. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in woman anymore. He just wanted to enjoy being alive and free for the first time since he was twenty. He loved spending time with Harry and Remus and watched amused as Hermione had the severe former potions master and spy wrapped around her finger. He supposed that all those years ago he and James were wrong in their assumption that Snape was inherently bad, had they given him a chance things could have turned out differently.

He had been looking forward to Sunday brunch since he would get to meet Severus's aunt who he heard was quite a character and Hermione's grandfather who was a very powerful muggle. Who would have thought that the little know-it-all was the granddaughter of the man who was in charge of the country's security? Now he sat in the kitchen watching the girls that would be Hermione, Sam and Maria laugh and joke as they worked alongside the house elves to prepare brunch. It was great seeing this old place so full of laughter and happiness, and the fact that there were three beautiful women in his kitchen made him smile as well.

The three other men in the house came into the kitchen and sat down at the table all admiring their witches.

"You three are very lucky men you know that don't you?" Sirius said looking at the three wizards.

"Yes we know Sirius, some day you may have a witch to call your own." Remus said.

"Maybe, but right now I just want to enjoy being a part of this strange little family."

"Speaking of family Hermione's grandparents and parents should be here shortly." Severus said that as the new doorbell rang. He got up and went to answer the door admitting the visitors.

Sirius black stood up to greet Hermione's family. He smiled noting how the Grangers and Cross's interacted with everyone in the house.

"Samantha dear are you parents coming as well?" Alec Cross asked as he greeted her.

"Yes they are they should be here shortly."

As she spoke the bell rang again and Remus answered it to let in the Pearsall's. Remus had told Sirius that Severus's aunt was not what one would expect. After seeing Sam he knew her mother would be attractive but he did not expect her to be that beautiful. She must have been quite a stunner in her day. What shocked him even more was the interaction between Severus and his aunt. It was obvious there was a great deal of affection between them but they bickered and Sirius had to laugh when Severus scowled at his aunt behind her back.

"Mrs. Pearsall I have to say I have never heard anyone speak to Severus in that manner. Not even Minerva McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore spoke to him that way." Sirius said as he shook her hand.

"Please call me Estella; and I would suppose I am one of the few to get away with it. Don't tell Severus but I do enjoy getting him annoyed, that scowl of his is priceless."

Sirius barked out a laugh and offered the older woman a chair.

"No thank you, I think I will help the girls."

"Estella you are my guest you don't have to…"

Remus put a hand on his shoulder, "Pads she's a chef and loves to cook."

"Actually she can't help herself, she loves to meddle." Severus added as he brought a cup of coffee over to his uncle who was already chatting with Alec Cross and David Granger.

"Sev behave." Hermione admonished and then brought over two glasses of what looked like orange juice to her mother and grandmother. He noticed all of the women had the juice.

"Would any of you gentlemen like a mimosa?" She asked. She explained to Sirius that a mimosa was a traditional brunch drink made of champagne and orange juice and Severus added that it was the ladies that usually imbibed. Sirius really not concerned with what others thought said that yes he would love a mimosa because he was confident in his masculinity even of the other men weren't. That went off as a challenge to the others present and before you knew it they were all drinking the brunch classic. Alec Cross raised his glass and proposed a toast to family and friends and good times.

Hermione and Maria had prepared the back garden for brunch. It was a sunny day even though it was mid October and the garden was full of mums. Hermione had cast a warming charm over the area with Severus's help and it was lovely outside. By noon they were all enjoying the wonderful meal the women and elves prepared. Sirius only wished his dear departed mother could see his house full of muggles; it would have definitely set the old bat off into a tirade. He almost missed her screaming portrait in the hall but was grateful to those who were able to banish her from the wall.

He took an instant liking to Hermione and Severus's families. He knew years ago when he first met Hermione she must have had a nice family because she was such a sweet, good girl. He had never thought Severus would have such an interesting and wonderful family, he didn't know the extent of Snapes family life until Harry explained it to him a few nights ago. He was ashamed at the way he and James had treated Severus when they first met him. They were so afraid of anything or anyone that was interested or related to the dark arts that they instantly took a dislike to him. He had decided that he was going to try to get to know the man and build a friendship.

So in the following year Hermione and Severus moved into a very nice, very muggle flat that was just a few minutes walking distance from Grimmauld Place. Hermione was very busy in school and at the ministry and Severus was enjoying his job as the head of International Relations. No one was surprised when they announced their engagement and plans for a wedding began in earnest. Not by the bride to be because quite honestly she would have loved to just elope somewhere and spend a week or two on a honeymoon with Severus. No the planning was being done by mother, aunt, and grandmother. Hermione and Severus were fine with their family members making the plans, they knew this meant a lot to their families and Severus knew that Estella was not only thrilled for him but she was relieved that he was settling down and leading a normal life.

Hermione knew it was going to be a large wedding. Her Parents and grandparents had many friends and there would be several dignitaries present from both worlds. The one thing Hermione truly enjoyed doing was shopping for a dress. Her inner fashionista took over and she tried on several different dresses. She completely enjoyed the shopping experience because she was with her mother, grandmother, and her maid of honor and bridesmaids.

Usually one chooses their best friend or sister as their maid of honor, Hermione didn't have a sister and she really didn't think Harry would appreciate wearing a pale pink chiffon dress so she asked her cousin Ally to be her maid of honor and Ally was truly honored.

It had been a difficult year for Ally, she had recently moved back to the UK. When Hermione had first heard about the trouble she was having in New York she had called her and asked her if there was anything she could do to help. Ally told her she was fine and would definitely call if she need her, Hermione had cast a spell Severus taught her to alert her if her cousin was in danger, she had an emergency port key set up so she could get there quickly.

Trouble came to Ally in November when her ex-boyfriend managed to follow her into her apartment and attack her. Hermione was alerted via the spell and since she was at Grimmauld Place and Severus was at the ministry Sirius went with her. They found the ex boyfriend standing over Ally restraining her as he unbuckled his pants. Sirius Black grabbed the younger man by the collar and showed him just how fit a forty year old he was. There was no need for magic; Sirius had him under control long enough for the authorities to get there. Robert Cords was arrested and charged with attempted rape. Ally had enough, she asked Hermione if she could help her pack a few things and take her back to England with them. Hermione of course did and Ally only returned for the trial where her ex was sentenced to ten years for assault and attempted rape. She began a new life in the UK and had started dating again, not Sirius but none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt who found the music producer enchanting.

The date was set, the dresses all fitted and the day finally arrived when Hermione Granger would become Hermione Snape. Her maid of honor and bridesmaids all looked beautiful in their dresses. There were five altogether, Ally of course, then Sam, Maria, Ginny and Ally's sister Tara who had just recently given birth to the Cross's first great grandchild.

The groom had an interesting group of groomsmen, there was of course the best man and Severus could ask for no one better than Harry, of course Remus and Sirius were asked to be groomsmen and then Severus asked Kingsley and Bill Weasley who had not only become part of Severus's team but a friend. They were a rather striking group of men and the single women at the wedding were disappointed to find out they were all spoken for.

Of course the wedding went without a hitch, how could it not with Regina Cross, Helen Granger and Estella Pearsall making the plans. The bride was stunning, the groom handsome and everyone wished them well as they headed off to their honeymoon in Hawaii. Harry begged Hermione to get a picture of Severus in a Hawaiian shirt, and laughed uncontrollably when the former potions master turned even paler than his normal color.

Things continued nicely for the next year, Hermione advanced in all her classes at University and was on an accelerated schedule. She had one more year to graduate and then would be at the ministry full time. Severus had made a name for himself in the wizarding world with the other ministries. He was well liked and well respected and had become quite a diplomat. Harry became an Auror and was of course a very good one, heading his own team and he and Maria were still together, now engaged to be married the following year. And Remus and Samantha were still a couple, and things seemed to getting much more serious for them.

As for the resident animagus he was enjoying life for a change. He had a much healthier look and had finally taken his seat on the Wizengamot. The other members quickly realized that Sirius Black was very serious about reforming the ministry. He was not going to sit back and watch the old guard hand out ridiculous and unwarranted reforms, they knew he meant business when he put a stop to a marriage law they wanted to pass requiring pure bloods to marry muggleborns or half bloods only and to do it within an allotted amount of time requiring a child in the first two years of marriage.. He made a solid argument and was surprisingly backed by Lucius Malfoy. Apparently Draco had fallen head over heels for some French pureblood and would have given up his magic for her.

There was one very surprising event during this time, Petunia Dursley had contacted Harry. She wanted to see him and to talk to him. Harry of course was suspicious but he went anyway, with Severus riding shotgun. Neither Harry or Severus expected to hear what they did and when Harry had a little doubt about her story she told him she knew about the truth potion they had and was willing to take it.

Apparently Vernon Dursley was an abusive husband. Petunia was able to hide it through years but after they came out of hiding he became more violent. Petunia and her family were put into protective custody during Harry's seventh year. It was during this time that his aunt and the witch they were living with became friends. It disgusted Vernon but because he knew they were targets he kept quiet. Not because he was worried for his family but because he was worried about himself. When the war was over and they returned to Privet Drive Vernon took out his frustration once again on Petunia.

Petunia explained that the abuse started before Harry came to live with them. He would only verbally abuse her then blaming her for the fact that she had an abnormal sister. When Harry asked why she put up with it she said she had Dudley to care about. When Harry was left with them he became more abusive and she feared he would physically hurt Harry so she did what she could to protect the baby. As the years went by Vernon was more and more violent with her but not stupid enough to let Dudley see it or to leave visible marks. She was afraid for Harry so she kept him in that cupboard under the stairs; she was the only one with the key. She knew it was a horrid place but Harry was safe.

Severus told her she was s foolish woman and could easily have come to him for help; they did after all know each other from when they were children. She told him that she was afraid Vernon would take Dudley away from her, she wasn't thinking clearly and probably would still be living with the brute had her son not walked into the house one evening recently to see his father hit his mother. That was all her son needed to see. He and his father were not getting along since they were in hiding. Dudley had worried about harry, he regretted everything he did to him, he wanted to see his cousin to make sure he was safe. During that time the wizard they were living with took a liking to Dudley and they became friendly much to Vernon's dislike. Dudley was doing some homeschooling and needed help and Joshua was willing to help him, he was a half blood himself and went to Muggle School before and after Hogwarts. It was then that Dudley found his calling; he wanted to build things, not houses but skyscrapers. He studied hard and was able to get into university studying architecture. Vernon was not pleased, after all Dudley was supposed to work at his company.

After witnessing his father hit his mother Dudley who had thinned out quite a bit and was much taller and stronger than Vernon ordered his father out of the house. Vernon who was a brute but not stupid moved out to take a room in a nearby hotel. Dudley then insisted his mother tell him everything and when he heard about the abuse that was going on all those years in private made her contact a lawyer the following day and start divorce proceedings. Vernon did not contest the divorce, he did however want the house but the judge made them sell the house and Petunia got half of everything. Vernon being concerned about what people would think transferred to an office near his sister Marge and moved in with her.

Petunia ended her story by asking Harry for forgiveness and wanting to start over, so for the past year they were slowly forming a relationship. It took Harry and Dudley a few months to become friends, Harry liked the man Dudley had become and enjoyed his company.

That's where we are today, a sunny Saturday in June of 2001 at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus had just finished breakfast when the floo activated and a very upset Severus Snape walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before you continue to read the story please just remember this is my fantasy world and I brought two people back to life, in a way. This is my way of tying everything up in neat little pretty packages. _

"What's wrong? Is it Hermione?" Sirius asked. They had just found out that Hermione was expecting their first child.

"Hermione is fine; she is with Minerva right now. Minnie contacted me this morning; she got a very disturbing letter delivered by owl post." He held out the letter in his hands.

Intrigued Remus and Sirius read the letter,

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have not heard form you in a while and I know the last time we spoke you told me I may never hear from you again but I need to discuss your wards. The institution is closing its doors in the next few months and we are placing our patients in several other locations. I need to know where you would like your nephew and niece to live out the rest of their days. Of course there has been no change since they first came here in 1981, they are still in a coma but remarkably healthy. Please inform me as soon as you can what you would like me to do._

_Sincerely Dr. Phillip Chandler_

_Sterling Institute_

_Lucerne_

"Niece and nephew? In a coma for twenty years? Did you know Albus had a niece and nephew? Sirius asked.

Severus looked grim, "He didn't, his sister died when she was young and Aberfoth never had children, Albus never married so he they are not related by marriage."

"Then who are they? Does Minerva know?" Remus asked an uneasy feeling crawling up his spine.

"She has an idea. Albus is no help at all, he has disappeared." Severus answered

"Disappeared? From his portrait?" Sirius looked at Remus, "what has the old coot done now?"

Remus looked at Severus, "Nobody but Albus saw their bodies, he said they were dead, and there were closed coffins at the funeral."

"Who had closed coffins?" Sirius questioned not liking where this was going.

"Sirius, who died twenty years ago?"

"You two can't mean… it's not possible."

"It's very possible. James Potter was a brilliant duelist; even I have to grudgingly admit that. Lily was very good with defensive spells. It's possible she put up a shield and they were knocked into a coma, Harry may have been protected by his mothers sacrifice all these years but she may not have died. Voldemort's curse could have backfired because Harry may have put up a shield of his own. Voldemort in his own arrogance would have never checked to see that the Potter's were dead. "

"Good lord, do you think it's possible? How can we be sure?" Sirius asked.

"We need to get to the castle and find our missing headmaster then I suggest we go to Lucerne and retrieve his niece and nephew. This is a muggle institution; we react differently to their treatments."

The other two men agreed with Severus and flooed to the headmistress's office in Hogwarts. They were thankful that Harry was out with Maria and her parents this morning.

Minerva McGonagall was beside herself. Hermione made her some herbal tea and Poppy Pomfrey was trying to get her to take a calming draught, Minerva refused. She did however really want to take the twinkle out of a certain former headmaster's eyes. The conniving old fool had really done it this time. She was starting to forgive him for putting Severus and Harry in so much danger but if her suspicions were correct this topped it all.

The three men arrived and were about to console Minerva when they saw activity on the portrait wall. Phineas Nigellus Black and Armando Tippet were escorting a very wary looking Albus Dumbledore.

"He was hiding in the portraits on the fifth floor Headmistress."

"Thank you Armando, Phineas; if you would stay please and make sure he doesn't try to get away I would appreciate it."

Both former headmasters complied and Minerva faced Albus. "Well you meddling old man what do you have to say for yourself?" She stood there with her hands on her hips looking every bit as formidable as she ever did.

"About what Minerva?"

"Don't Albus, this is too serious for your games, are those two poor people in Switzerland Lily and James?"

"They are who use to be the Potter's yes."

Severus stood in front of the portrait and scowled at Dumbledore, "Well old man what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Severus my boy your scowl does not work on me I am merely pigment and brush strokes."

"Turpentine might help." Hermione said and Severus hid a grin, his wife was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry.

"Mrs. Snape you are looking well."

"Enough of this Albus how could you?"

"How could I what Minerva?" he asked and then noticing the angry looks on everyones face he stopped and addressed the room.

"Before all of you condemn me let me explain."

Sirius sat in a chair, crossed his legs and said "Please do."

"There must have been a shield spell to protect them from the killing curse, but the force from the curse must have put them in a coma. I had to make sure the death eaters thought James and Lily were dead to protect them. I knew Harry would be safe because of Lily's protection. I took them to a muggle hospital in Lucerne and had them treated there. The director was an old friend of mine. Lily and James were comatose and there was nothing that could be done for them."

"And you saw no reason to let any of us know that, let alone Harry."

"What good would it have done Severus, Harry would have grown up moping at their bedside. This way they were taken care of."

"That would have been his choice Albus. "

"Dr. Chandler told me there was nothing they could do, I made sure James and Lily were given the best medical care possible."

Hermione finally spoke, "Sir Muggle medicine as good as it is affects us differently."

"Dr. Chandler is a muggleborn wizard Mrs. Snape. Her left the wizarding world when Voldemort was gaining power. He of course knew who the Potter's were but I made him take an unbreakable vow."

"Who financed the Potters care Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I did, now you must find a suitable institution for them. May I suggest…"

"No you may not; they will of course stay here with your permission of course Minerva. Hermione, will you help me set up the infirmary? Severus you and Remus retrieve the Potters and Sirius I suggest you get Harry. He should be here." Madame Pomfrey began ordering everyone around. "I can't believe you Albus! Do you have such little faith in me as a healer or in Severus as a potions Master? We could have helped." She left the office followed by Hermione who heard her say, "Foolish old man."

Severus followed them out and gave his wife a kiss and told her to look after Minerva, she was still visibly upset. Hermione was about to go to the infirmary when she told Severus he should bring Sam with them, he kissed his wife telling her she was brilliant, patted her slightly rounded abdomen and left with Remus.

It was fortunate that Sam was off duty that day and was able to accompany the two men. It was fortunate that Severus was able to create a portkey anytime he needed one and it was also fortunate that Dr. Chandler did not fight with them about releasing the Potter's to their care. He didn't know Albus died, he didn't even know about the war, he had turned his back on magic a long time ago. When Severus handed him a signed document showing that Minerva was Albus's executrix he released the Potter's who were known in the institution as the Dumbledore's.

Remus and Severus carried the Potters in their arms and Sam held the portkey for the two men to grab onto. They landed at the front gates where they were met by a tearful Hagrid who brought a carriage. Finally after what seemed like an eternity but was in reality an hour the Potters were settled in the infirmary in their beds and their twenty-one year old son was sitting there just staring at them.

They had aged of course; they were not in a magical coma. Their bodies however were fit and Severus attributed that to their magical core. It didn't take long for Severus, Poppy and Samantha to discuss the case. With Harry's permission they wanted to try to bring them out of their comatose state. With Poppy's healing expertise, Severus's potions knowledge and Samantha's knowledge of the human body they began working on a potion.

Hermione assisted Severus when he would let her. Some of the ingredients were harmful to their unborn child and Severus would not have her put their child in danger, not even for Lily. When he looked at the Potters he only saw a former rival and a dear friend. He knew what he thought was love for Lily was infatuation, what he had with Hermione was the real thing.

Weeks later after the potion they created finished brewing they administered the it and waited. James Potter was the first to stir. When he opened his eyes Severus and Harry could only stare. When he saw his near mirror image look back at him he let out a gasp. When he saw Severus he frowned and they looked at him questioningly, "Snape why are you so old?"

Severus Snape laughed and James Potter didn't know what to make of it.

"You should see yourself Potter; oh and by the way meet your son Harry."

"Harry?" The voice was Lily's. She was sitting up in bed as best she could.

Harry turned to see the beautiful face of his mother. She looked at him and then Severus.

"Severus? What is going on?"

"Harry I'll get everyone else." Severus went to get Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Minerva and Poppy.

James Potter was able to sit up; he looked over at his wife and was shocked to see that she aged. Harry conjured a mirror and showed his father his own face. James was about to ask the million questions that were buzzing around his head when the door opened and Remus and Sirius ran in.

"You two are old! What is going on? Why have we aged and why is my son an adult?" Lily was trying to stand but her legs were weak and she nearly fell but her son caught her and helped her sit. Madame Pomfrey went to get some potions to help with that particular problem.

"Perhaps if you two would calm down I could explain." Minerva McGonagall sat down and began to explain what had happened. She told them everything from when Voldemort attacked them at Godric's Hollow to the war and the outcome.

"You killed Dumbledore?" Lily shouted at Severus.

"You killed Voldemort?" James said in awe of his son.

Hermione stood in front of Severus and came to his defense. "He had to kill Dumbledore, the headmaster made him take an oath."

James Potter laughed, "Who is your beautiful defender Snape?"

"James, Lily, this is my wife Hermione."

"Wife? Hermione how old are you?" Lily asked the young woman.

"I'll be twenty-two in a few months, a little less than a year older than Harry."

"Good lord that makes us nearly forty-two." James said, "Snape you are one lucky bast…" he stopped when his wife gave him a warning look.

"Yes Potter and I'm well aware of it. Now I think Poppy wants us out of here so she can examine you."

Madame Pomfrey asked Hermione to stay to assist her. Hermione checked Lily's vitals and was happy to report that she was fit.

"Go ahead Mrs. Potter you can ask me anything you want?"

Lily laughed; she was feeling good due to the strengthening potion Poppy gave her. "How did you and Severus meet and please call me Lily.

Hermione sat, "He was our potions professor until the end of my fifth year and then he was our Defense teacher until the night he had to kill Dumbledore. Before you jump to conclusions we did not have a relationship when he was a teacher here, it was after the war when I was caring for him that we started seeing each other romantically."

"He seems very happy, I'm glad he found someone." Lily smiled.

"She's twenty years younger and beautiful; of course he's happy and much more pleasant than when we were kids." James said as Madame Pomfrey assessed his condition.

"James you and Sirius were as much to blame for that as Severus was."

"Yes Lily I know. Well Poppy are we ready to go, that strengthening potion did the trick."

"James Potter! You just woke up from a twenty year coma and you want to go on as if nothing has happened."

"No I just want to find Dumbledore's portrait and give him a piece of my mind."

Just then the doors opened and Severus walked in followed by Remus and Sirius who were then followed by Minerva and Harry who were levitating the portrait of a certain white haired wizard.

"We thought you may have a few words for Albus." Minerva said nodding towards the portrait. Harry leant it up against the headboard of another bed. The former headmaster was sitting in a chair flanked by Phineas and Armando. "They won't let him get away."

This time when Lily Potter stood up she stayed up, "Albus Dumbledore how could you?" She went on to berate the late headmaster who tried to hide his shock at seeing a very much alive Lily and James Potter. When Lily was done James took over and let the older wizard know about his displeasure. When James was done a very smug Poppy Pomfrey told Albus she would forever be insulted by his lack of confidence in hers and Severus's abilities.

Minerva with Harry's help returned the portrait to its rightful place. Severus sat down and pulled a tired looking Hermione onto his lap.

"The problem now is explaining to the wizarding world how you two are alive without demonizing Albus. He is still popular in our world with the press so we can't be too critical of him. Then there's protecting you from the press." Severus said.

"We could simply say that Dumbledore placed James and Lily into the care of someone who would protect them as best they could and keep their identity a secret until a cure was found. We'll also say that Harry and the people closest to him knew all along after the first war."

"There's one problem with that Remus, Ginny and Ron." Hermione countered.

"I'll just say that Dumbledore made me take a wizards oath not to tell anyone else because it could put them in danger."

"And I would know because?" Hermione asked.

"You overheard a conversation I had with the headmaster and he made you take an oath as well. Besides the fact you are my best friend and I trust you." Harry smiled at Hermione.

"We should talk to Kingsley and see what he thinks. I'll go to the ministry now and have a chat with him than I'll go see Sam and let her know it worked. I assume I will see you two at Grimmauld Place." Remus said and hugged both James and Lily.

"Uh Harry Hermione's your best friend, why not more than that?" James asked his son a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Because you idiot she is my wife." Severus reminded him.

"Easy there Severus I was just joking, anyway Harry are you with anyone?" James asked his son and Lily was curious also.

Harry blushed but said, "Yes I am, her name is Maria and she's a muggle. She's beautiful and she has met everyone here."

The rest of the group nodded and Sirius looked at his old friends, "You'll like her she's a dancer and very sweet and she adores your son."

Hermione was watching the interaction between Harry and his parents. She was thrilled for him, James Potter like his peers was very handsome and Lily was beautiful. For a brief moment Hermione was worried Severus would be infatuated with her but relaxed when he whispered in her ear, "Only you Mia, you're my one true love, you and this baby."

She kissed him and laughed when Sirius said, "You two should really get a room, there are quite a few here since it's the summer holidays."

"What do you say love, should we find an empty room?"

Hermione blushed but said, "I think we better go in search of food, little Snape is starving."

At the mention of little Snape the Potters congratulated them. At the mention of food they all decided they were hungry as well. Instead of heading for the Great Hall or the kitchens they decided to go to Grimmauld Place where the elves could whip up a nice lunch. Madame Pomfrey did not want to let them go so soon but relented when Hermione promised she would monitor their progress and have Sam check them over. Harry flooed to Grimmauld Place and got clothes for James from his own closet since they were about the same size and asked Maria for something for his mother.

Once they were at Sirius's home Sam and Maria were waiting with Remus. After introductions were made the group made their way to the kitchen where the house elves were getting a late lunch ready. Severus pulled Hermione aside and told her he wanted to speak to James privately.

"Do you want me to keep everyone away?"

"No Remus said he would keep Sirius and Harry busy. Will you talk with Lily and keep her company?"

"Yes I will," she paused, "You know you're an amazing man Severus Snape." She kissed her husband and they walked into the kitchen.

Lily was making tea for the "boys".

Severus walked over to where James was sitting, "James I wonder if you would join me in the library, I'd like to talk to you privately."

Lily looked up and so did Harry, she hoped they could put it all behind them.

"I would like that," James looked at Sam, "am I allowed anything stronger than tea?"

Sam smiled, "Not today I'm sorry."

"Thought so, well Snape lead the way."

Once the two men were in the library Severus took a deep breath and spoke to James. He asked him if they could put the past behind them and try to build a friendship. James agreed and the two talked for nearly an hour.

"Severus before I forget I want to thank you, not only for bringing me and Lily back but for protecting Harry all these years."

"Hermione, Sam and Poppy helped with the potion. As for protecting Harry I did it for several reasons. One was the wizard debt I owed you, another was for Lily and our friendship and finally for purely selfish reasons I wanted Voldemort gone for good."

"And your feelings for Lily?"

"I love my old friend as a friend, but Hermione is everything to me."

James laughed, "I can't imagine why, twenty two, stunning and brilliant. Oh and I wouldn't call Lily an old friend too often, she may hex you once we get new wands."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily and Hermione were getting nervous. Their men were in the library a long time.

"Do you think we should go in and see what's going on?" Hermione asked Lily.

"I don't know, I don't hear yelling but Severus may have put up a silencing charm." Lily answered.

"You two should relax, they are grown men. Sev will behave; he knows I will get Estella after him." Sam tried to reassure the women. Harry, Remus and Sirius were a little concerned to but not as much as Hermione and Lily. They had gone to the sitting room to watch the telly for a bit.

Hermione told Lily about Estella, Lily laughed remembering Severus talking about his aunt and little cousin. "Sam you were special to Severus when he was kid. He adored you, I remember him talking about you when we were in school."

Hermione told Lily about how Sam threatened Severus with Estella to ensure he went to Grimmauld Place so Hermione could take care of his wound. She told her how the big bad spy was mush when it came to his formidable aunt.

The women were laughing when James and Severus came out to join them.

"What is so amusing?" Severus asked as he sat between his wife and cousin.

"The girls were telling me how a woman named Estella could bring fear to a former spy and death eater." Lily said.

"You my dear have not met my aunt. She is a force all her own."

"Watch it Snape you are talking about my future mother-in-law." Remus announced from the doorway.

"What?" Hermione said and smiled when Sam held up her hand to show the diamond ring she was wearing. Apparently Mr. Lupin had proposed the night before without telling any of his friends.

Severus shook his head, "I'll never get rid of the marauders, they are infiltrating my family." Everyone laughed and they toasted the newly engaged couple with their tea.

They had a nice meal and when everyone was relaxed Lily asked Harry about Petunia and her family. It dawned on Harry that his mother was not aware that he was raised by her sister nor did she know about Sirius's being in Azkaban. They never were able to get to tell the whole story so Harry took the opportunity to explain everything to them. This was also the first time Samantha or Maria heard the whole thing and they were both in tears when they heard about Sirius being wrongly accused of killing those muggles and Peter Pettigrew.

Lily was furious at the way her son was treated and was ready to find Vernon Dursley and hex his sorry ass. She wanted to see Petunia and Dudley and Harry told her that Petunia was aware of the situation but was away with Dudley. Harry gave his cousin a call on his mobile phone as his parents watched. The conversation was short but Harry was smiling, when his mother looked at him questioningly he told her they were packing their bags and would take the next plane they could get. Remus told Harry to tell Dudley he would apparate there and help them pack and bring them hone immediately. A half hour later the group heard the front door open and close and Lily burst into tears when she saw her sister.

This was a different Petunia from the one that was too thin and too nosy. Her face had filled out, she was much more relaxed and her hair was cut in a very fashionable bob, the weight she had put on gave her a very lovely figure. When Lily saw her she thought immediately of her mother.

"You look so much like mom! Oh Petunia you should have gone to Severus or Professor Dumbledore for help." Lily said as she hugged her.

The two women sat down, "Oh Lils forget that, look at you! You're alive! When Harry first told me about what had happened and your coma I hoped and prayed for this moment. I'm so sorry Lily. I should have been stronger and left Vernon a long time ago. I almost did once when the boys were nine, I thought about going to America and live with Uncle Martin and Aunt Olivia but then they died in a car crash."

"What?"

"I had called Uncle Martin one night Vernon had been exceptionally violent. I asked him if I could come to live with them for a while if I could get us Visas. He said yes of course and I was about to apply when the next week we got a call from the police in New York. Vernon spoke to them and he said they were all killed in a car crash." She explained.

Harry remembered the incident. His aunt was sad for a few days after that. He also remembered his mother's aunt and uncle. They had visited at least once a year until he was nine and they were the best times Harry had when he was a child. They were kind to him and bought him gifts; they were the only gifts he got before Hogwarts.

"Are you sure Vernon was telling the truth? Could he have fabricated the story?" James said from the table. He didn't know his brother in law that well but what he did know about him he didn't like.

"You could check the death records and obituaries on the internet. But if they are still alive why wouldn't they have tried to contact you?" Sam said. She then had to explain computers and the internet to James and Lily.

Maria went to Harry's room and got her laptop. She brought it downstairs and started searching for obituaries and death records. She found a record of death for both Martin and Olivia but nothing for Victoria. Thinking that was strange Maria then looked for obituaries using the date Petunia gave her. When she found the obituary she read it out loud and the rest of them stared in shock. It said that Martin and Olivia Evans were survived by their daughter Victoria and niece Petunia Dursley, grandnephews Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter.

"Wait a minute, Victoria is alive? Vernon told me she was dead, I never checked because I was so distraught over their deaths. Why would he lie?" Petunia was beside herself.

It was Severus who answered, "Control, he wanted to control you. He must have thought Victoria being alive was some kind of threat. Did he know you called your uncle about moving to America?"

"No I made the call when he was at work; it was about two in the afternoon here but early morning in New York."

Dudley stood up and glanced at Harry. "Care take me to my aunt's house Harry, it will be faster if you apparate me, then I can confront my father."

"What about Marge? How will you explain arriving without a car?" Petunia said.

"I'll obliviate her." Harry said with a very Snape like smirk.

"I'm going with you, there's no telling what you two will do to the man and even though I don't like him I don't want the two of you getting into trouble." Remus stood and followed to two younger men out.

In the meantime Maria and Hermione were looking at the computer screen absorbed in what they were reading. Hermione thought she recognized the name Victoria Evans so she had Maria do another search. Harry had once mentioned he had another cousin named Victoria but Hermione never put the two names together. Now that she did she was pleasantly surprised.

"What are you two looking at that has you enthralled?" Severus asked.

"Lily, Petunia would either of you recognize an adult Victoria?" Hermione asked.

Petunia got up to walk around the table, "The last time I saw her the boys were eight, they had visited here for a week. Tory was twenty."

"Have you ever heard of a country music singer named Tory Evans?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't listen to country music. Tory Evans, do you mean…?" Petunia looked at the screen.

"Oh my god that's her! Look Lily, she's beautiful."

Lily went to look and recognized her cousin right away. Victoria looked like her mother with her dark hair but she had the Evans green eyes.

"How could Harry or Dudley not know?" Lily said.

Hermione laughed, "I don't know about Dudleys taste in music but Harry prefers heavy metal, thank my husband for that by the way. They not only bonded over football but have gone to many heavy metal concerts together. Harry doesn't know Brad Paisley from Tim McGraw."

"Dudley likes that heavy metal also, and well I never had time to really enjoy music and I never watched those entertainment shows."

Samantha joined the conversation, "Tory Evans is a popular singer but she is not one of those celebrities who are out in the public often. She is very private; I've been a fan for years now."

James and Sirius came over to take a look and Sirius whistled, "That's the same kid who was your flower girl?"

"She was only ten or eleven then, a nice kid too." James said.

Severus smiled, he remembered the little girl who use to visit Lily's family every summer. She would stay with Lily's parents while her own were at academic conferences, they were both professors in a prestigious American university. She was just a toddler when he first met her and the last time he saw her was the summer after fourth year when she was about five or six. After that he and Lily had that fight and things were never the same.

"So how do we contact her?" Lily said.

Severus looked at his old friend, "You don't, she'll go into shock if she hears from you. Petunia and Harry should try and contact her and explain everything to her."

"How do we find her? Do we contact her agent or publicist?" Hermione asked her husband.

Severus laughed, "You forget my dear who your cousin is. She has to know who Tory is or how to get in touch with her."

Hermione smiled, "I'll go call her now." She got up and went to call Ally. Hermione's cousin is a music producer and would know how to contact Tory Evans agent or manager.

Severus explained to Lily and James who Hermione's cousin was. Lily laughed, "Severus you certainly married into an interesting family. What do Hermione's parents do, are they international spies?"

He grinned, "They were dentists, now her father teaches and her mother writes children's books. She comes from a family of high achievers."

Maria and Sam were reading Tory Evans biography and both looked up at the same time. "Why didn't Victoria try and contact Petunia or Harry?"

"She did, but Vernon intercepted the call and told her that he didn't want her calling anymore and he wanted her to stay out of our lives. Don't you remember Aunt Petunia that he had the phone number changed? He gave some excuse about crank calls. Victoria still tried to contact us by post but he intercepted that as well and had the post office stop sending any mail from her. She even came to the UK when I was sixteen; she had sent a letter to Grunnings where Uncle Vernon worked since all her mail to the house was returned. I was at Hogwarts then and you took that impromptu trip to Marge's house." Harry explained as he Dudley and Remus walked into the room.

"Did he say why?" Petunia croaked out.

"Mom he knew you were going to leave him. He saw that you made a call to the U.S. on that new phone he bought. The one that had caller ID. He wondered why you didn't tell him you spoke to your uncle. He also saw your application for the Visas. He had the nerve to say that the accident was a stroke of luck. He knew he had to keep Victoria away because she was well off after the deaths of her parents and could afford to have us go and live there."

Harry took up the story from where Dudley stopped, "Apparently Victoria called when I was ten and wanted to know if you and Uncle Vernon told me about my magic. You see her parents were worried that you would never tell me. When she called he had an argument with her and told her never to call again, that was when he changed the number. By another stroke of luck none of us were in the house at the time. Dudley and I were at school and you were at the market."

James looked at his son and nephew, "He told you two this willingly?"

"Well actually he had to be persuaded by Moony." Remus smiled.

"How exactly did Moony convince Dursley?" Severus asked.

"Nothing too serious, a growl here a snarl there, it didn't take much. Don't worry Sam I didn't hurt him, as much as I wanted to. I had to keep these two in check though, they weren't pleased with him."

Severus brought them up to date on what they learned about Victoria. Harry had heard of Tory Evans but never connected that to his cousin. He was ready to leave for the states immediately to go find her but his father told him that there had to be a plan of action, you couldn't just show up at her door.

Hermione came back to the kitchen smiling. Severus recognized the triumphant look in her eyes.

"It seems my cousin knows someone who has the same agent as Tory Evans. She said she will speak to him and let us know what happened. She is with Kingsley now and they will be here shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa Cross came through the floo just before the minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Like Hermione she had curly hair, but that was where the resemblance stopped. Ally was blonde and blue eyed, features she inherited from her mother. Ally grew up in a theatrical family and traveled around the world with her parents, when it was time for college she decided to attend university in America and went to a well known school in Manhattan. She interned at a music studio and from there built her career and became a producer.

She greeted everyone she knew giving Sirius a big hug. She would never forget how he had come to her rescue in New York with Hermione. The two formed a close friendship. They never dated because the moment Ally met Kingsley she was entranced. At the present moment Kinglsey was hugging the Potters and trying to keep the tears in his eyes at bay, swearing under his breath that he and Dumbledore had to have a chat.

Hermione introduced her to the Potters and they all sat as Ally gave them some good news.

"I spoke personally with Tory and told her that I was friendly with her cousins and they were under the impression she had died in the car crash with her parents. She asked me what cousins and I told her Petunia, Dudley and Harry. She said that was impossible because Harry was dead."

"What?" A chorus of people yelled.

Ally held up her hand, "Apparently Mr. Dursley told Tory that Harry had died from influenza when he was ten. I told her everything Mia said about Dursleys deception and she said she was taking the first flight out of New York she could get. She has been taking a bit of a break from performing and has been writing lately. She figured she could write here as well as in New York. Kingsley offered to bring her here by magical means but she said she really needed the time to come to grips with the news. I gave her my number and she said she would call me as soon as she knew when she would arrive."

"Just wait until she finds out the rest of the news. Tomorrow will be an interesting day here at the Black house." Sirius said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"And today has been a long day for all of us and I think I will take my wife home so she and my child can rest. We'll see you in the morning." Severus and Hermione said good night to everyone and made their way to the floo and found themselves back in their cozy living room where he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Kingsley and Ally left soon after that and Remus took Sam home. Harry had just returned from bringing Maria and his aunt and cousin to their respective homes.

"When the hell did Snape become so damn nice?" He heard his father say to Sirius.

"James! Severus was always nice to me. You two were impossible from day one."

Sirius laughed, "I think Lily has a point, according to Sam Severus has always been wonderful to her. He had a difficult childhood." He said this looking at Lily who nodded.

"He didn't talk about it often but his father was abusive. Hogwarts was a godsend for him."

"He seems to be at peace with his past though." James observed.

"That's because he is now able to accept who he was and found his peace." Harry said from the doorway.

Lily smiled at her son, she was proud of the man he had become.

"How did he do that Harry?" She asked.

"Well after," he hesitated, "after Voldemort attacked us Severus left to go to America to his aunt and uncles home. There his uncle introduced him to a man who was a member of the Apache Nation, a Native American tribe. The man, Billy Jackson counseled Severus and sent him on what they call a vision quest. It was then that he realized what he needed to do and vowed to protect me. He has been protecting me ever since I started Hogwarts. Now with Hermione he has built a new life for himself, he has become important to all of us."

"Severus put me down." She laughed.

"Gladly," he said as he deposited her on their bed lying next to her.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked over at her husband who was resting his eyes. She loved him so deeply and seeing him interact with the woman he had loved when he was a young man was difficult. She had no doubts that Severus loved her but she still wondered how he was feeling about Lily's return.

"What's on your mind witch?" He didn't have to open his eyes to know she was deep in thought.

"I know you said I'm your only love but it had to affect you in some way to see Lily alive again after all these years."

Severus opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful wife, "Hermione I loved Lily a long time ago, that love was nothing like what I feel for you. That was an adolescent's infatuation. We were the best of friends but we could never have been more than that. It was never meant to be, you my love were meant to be. You had me the first time you gave me that infernal shot."

Hermione laughed, "I thought it was the first time you saw me in a bikini."

Severus grinned, "Oh love after that vision I was hooked." He sobered a bit, "Believe me when I tell you that my love for you surpasses anything I ever felt for Lily or any other woman, you are my life Mia, you and our little one. Now I think we have done enough talking for now, I think I will show you how much I love you." And he did.

The following day was Sunday and of course everyone would be meeting at Grimmauld Place since Sunday brunch had become a tradition. Severus and Hermione woke up to her cell phone ringing and when she answered it she was surprised to hear Ally's excited voice on the other end.

Her cousin had received a call from Tory Evans who took a flight the previous evening; she would be arriving in the UK around 9:30 and Ally told her Harry and Dudley would be picking her up. She had already called Harry and he was on his way to get Dudley than they were going to the airport. Hermione thanked her cousin for calling and promised to let her know what happens.

She and Severus quickly dressed and made their way to the Black house to find two very nervous women. Lily had Remus get Petunia for her and the two women were quietly sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"The men are in the sitting room Severus, they are watching the telly something about football."

Severus grinned and gave his wife a kiss when she rolled her eyes. Apparently Severus and Harry's love of football rubbed off on Remus and Sirius. Lily got up and fixed Hermione a cup of tea and they sat in silence for a bit.

"How do we explain this to Tory, are Harry and Dudley going to tell her about the coma on the way here?" She asked Petunia.

"I don't know Lils maybe that would be best. We don't want the poor girl going into shock when she sees you."

Lily nodded, to change the subject she asked Hermione how she was feeling.

"Have you had any morning sickness?"

"I just get nauseous if I get up from bed too fast; Severus made me a potion that keeps the morning sickness to a minimum."

"It pays to be married to a Potions Master, have you had cravings? When I was expecting Harry all I wanted was salt, anything salty."

Petunia laughed, "With Dudley I wanted sweets, and I really was never one for sweets."

"Unfortunately I've craved both, salty and sweet. I even sent Severus out one night for McDonalds fries at three in the morning." She laughed remembering the scowl on his face as he left, returning with fries for her and an apple pie for himself which she then ate.

"Hermione you are a brave woman." Lily said and the three women laughed, they laughed even harder when the men joined them. Said men very smartly decided not to ask what was so funny, thinking it had something to do with them.

To keep themselves busy as they waited the woman started to prepare brunch, the house elves put a stop to that and shooed them away to the sitting room where they sat and waited what seemed like all day but in reality was just two hours since the two young men left to pick up their cousin.

Lily stood to look out of the window once again when a silvery stag came into the living room. It was Harry's patronus and Harry's voice. "We picked up Tory, she's beautiful by the way, and we should be there soon. Mom, Aunt Petunia relax we told Tory everything, she can't wait to see you."

Lily and Petunia looked at each other and burst into tears. No one had noticed Remus had left a few minutes earlier through the floo but when the floo activated and he stepped out into the room followed by another man he got everyone's attention. The other man was tall, handsome and distinguished looking.

"Aaron!" Petunia smiled and went over to the man and gave him a kiss. Lily was surprised to say the least; the others in the room save for James knew the man. Petunia turned to her sister and introduced Aaron Cranford to her and James. He was a muggle who worked in the same office as Hermione; actually he was the Prime Ministers chief of staff at the British Ministry. Hermione introduced them at a party she and Severus had at their home last Christmas. Since then the two had been dating.

"I thought you would like to have Aaron here so I took it upon myself to get him." Remus explained smiling.

Petunia had tears in her eyes as she whispered a thank you to Remus who then left to get Sam. Just at 11:30 after Remus and Sam walked into the room they heard the front door open and Harry called out.

"We're here!"

All eyes were on the doorway when Harry walked in first a huge smile on his face, he was followed by Dudley and then finally Tory Evans walked in to see her cousins Lily and Petunia, and like Lily and Petunia she was in tears as they hugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione thought Tory was even more beautiful in person, her hair was not red like

Lily's or blonde like Petunia's, it was more like honey blonde. Her eyes were green like Lily and Harry's and she was more like Petunias shape then the taller willowy Lily. Her smile was genuine and she graciously greeted everyone in the room.

Of course she was young the last time she saw the marauders but she remembered them from Lily and James's wedding. She also remembered Severus since she spent every summer with her cousins until she was ten, and Severus spent nearly every summer day with Lily until they were about fifteen.

Sirius couldn't believe that was the same kid from all those years ago. She was a cute kid but she had blossomed into a beautiful woman. He felt eyes on him and glanced up to see Severus and James both looking his way. He ignored them and continued to listen in on the conversation the ladies were having.

James looked at Severus, "I don't ever remember Sirius looking so well, serious."

"The mutt is definitely enamored; shouldn't you warn him if he makes one false move Lily will hurt him?"

James laughed, "Pads should know that by now, he's been on the other end of her wand a few times."

"You know he hasn't been involved with anyone since we got him out of the veil. He went out once or twice with a witch or two but nothing like what one would expect from Sirius Black."

"Looks like old Padfoot has grown up." The two men made their way to where Sirius was standing and flanked him. He looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh now you two are buddy buddy. I don't know whether to be worried or pleased."

"Pads we're here to warn you." James said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Mutt it is obvious you are attracted to Victoria, just remember who her cousin is." Severus added.

Remus walked over and heard the conversation, "That's right Pads and if Lily doesn't hurt you Harry will."

Sirius looked at the three men, "And what makes you three think that if I was interested in the lovely Tory Evans that I will hurt her? I'm not the same foolish man I was, I have grown. Besides I like my life lately and believe me I won't do anything to anger that red headed witch. I remember her hexes all too well."

Across the room Lily and Hermione saw the four men standing together. "Lily is that not a striking group of men?"

"They were handsome when they were younger but age has added something. I never thought I would see the day Severus would be sociable with those three. I'm so happy for him, he deserves happiness Hermione and he has it with you."

"You're going to make me cry. Anyway they are up to something."

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that Sirius can't take his eyes off of Tory." Sam joined the conversation. Tory was talking to Harry, Maria, Petunia and Aaron. Every now and then she would glance over at the small group of men.

Lily laughed, "Right now I bet my husband and Severus are telling Sirius that if he goes after my cousin I will hurt him."

"Will you?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so it looks like Tory can't keep her eyes off of him." The women laughed gaining the attention on the men across the room.

"See Pads, Lily is planning your demise as we speak," joked James. He was saved by a retort when Kreacher announced brunch was served.

The large group sat around the table chatting. Of course Lily, Tory and Petunia sat together. "Tory you have to stay here, there's plenty of room right Sirius." Harry said and Sirius grinned that famous marauder grin.

"Absolutely, I would be pleased if you would stay with us."

"I bet," whispered James and Remus and Severus snorted.

"Thank you Sirius, I think I will take you up on that offer, I did reserve a room at a hotel but I can cancel the reservation. This way I can spend more time with Lily and I'm assuming you can get here easily Petunia."

Petunia Evans, she dropped the Dursley after the divorced laughed. "For so many years I denied the existence of magic to try to keep Harry safe, now I embrace it when one of them offers to use magic to get me somewhere quickly. I do dislike the floo though, it's very messy."

"The first time I used the floo I ended up in Knockturn Alley by mistake; Hagrid found me and pulled me out of there." Harry said.

"That had to be frightening Harry, I avoided that alley when I was your age." James said.

Severus snorted, "Harry and friends always found a way to get themselves into sticky situations."

Harry grinned, "It was all Hermione's fault."

"What!" She looked at her best friend indignantly.

"Well Mione first year you were attacked by a troll and we had to rescue you."

She rolled her eyes, "Your second year you turned into a cat after stealing from my stores to make Polyjuice potion." Severus added enjoying the angry look his wife was giving him.

"Third year you helped a convicted murderer escape." Sirius said.

"You mutt were the convicted murderer!" Hermione said.

"Fourth year you…what did she do fourth year?" Harry looked at Severus.

"She went out with that Neanderthal Viktor Krum." Severus scowled.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Fifth year she started that clandestine group known as Dumbledore's Army." Remus got into the conversation earning a glare from the witch.

"In her sixth year she confounded Cormac McLaggen so Ron could make the Quidditch team." Harry said earning himself a pinch.

"Is that so? Didn't you date McLaggen?" Severus asked knowing he would pay for this later and looking forward to it.

"You mean to tell me Hermione you're the reason Harry got into trouble in school?" James asked.

Hermione snorted and mumbled something about keeping her two dunderhead friends alive for seven years.

After brunch Tory called the hotel where she had a room reserved for two weeks and canceled it. Harry showed her to the room she would be using which was Hermione's old room and brought her bags up for her. Meanwhile the other men were in the library while the women chatted in the sitting room.

"Well Miss Petunia tell me all about Aaron? How did you meet?" Lily asked her sister.

Lily didn't think a forty five year old woman could blush but Petunia blushed. "Hermione and Severus had a party last Christmas and Dudley and I were invited. Everyone has been wonderful to us since I divorced Vernon. Anyway Aaron was there and he took my breath away. I thought he was a wizard but then Hermione introduced him as the Prime Ministers Chief of Staff. Whenever they speak of Kingsley they call him by his name or the minister of Magic. They never call him the Prime Minister. Anyway we started chatting and he told me he had recently been divorced also. Before we knew it the party was coming to a close and then we went out for a late night drink. He asked me if I would go with him to a New Year's party and I said yes. We have been together since then."

"He is very handsome, how old is Aaron?" Lily asked thinking that Aaron was as Un-Vernon like as you could get. He was tall and fit with salt and pepper hair. He was very distinguished looking and you could tell he had a powerful job.

"He just turned fifty last month." She blushed again remembering the weekend trip they took to Paris for his fiftieth birthday. Romantic weekends were all new to Petunia; she never enjoyed sex before she became involved with Aaron. With Vernon it was a duty a wife performed, with Aaron it was ecstasy.

As if she was reading her mind Lily's next question had Petunia turning scarlet, "And how's the sex?"

"Lily!" Petunia shouted covering her face with her hands. The other women in the room giggled.

"Oh come on Petunia your forty-five for goodness sake and I bet that man in there is very good at many things."

Petunia looked at her sister and whispered, "Lily Potter that is very personal information but to get you to stop talking let me tell you that Aaron and I have a very satisfying and active sex life. Now stop asking questions."

Lily looked at Petunia, she was happy for her sister. She never liked Vernon, not when Petunia dated him in school and she certainly wasn't happy she married him. Her parents felt the same but they supported Petunia in her choice and tried to get along with the man. Her parents would have approved of Aaron, not because he had such a powerful job but because he made her sister glow.

Once again Lily laughed, "Ok Tuney, anyway it was nice to know James didn't forget anything while in a coma. Last night was as if we never were attacked."

"Now that mum is just too much information," Harry said as he walked Tory to the sitting room. He held up his hand, "I'm going. Maria love please do not divulge any of our personal life, mum please don't ask her anything personal." He said as he walked away.

Lily's smile faltered and she tried to keep away the tears, "I missed so much of his life, he is a young man now."

"And he is a wonderful young man Lily. You may have missed his early years but now you can watch him as he builds his career, marries and has children." Petunia held her sisters hand when she spoke to her.

Lily wiped away a tear, "Ok next victim," she looked around the room at the woman sitting there. "Sorry ladies but I love most of those men in there and I need to know if they are happy. Hermione I can just tell how happy Sev is when he looks at you, I never saw that look in his eyes, you are his world."

"Lily please don't ask me about sex with Severus. Just know it is amazing."

Everyone looked across the room when Maria and Sam snorted.

"OK ladies, do tell." Lily asked.

Sam smiled, "At one point before Sev and Hermione moved out we all stayed here. Maria lived here while her parents were away in Spain and I stayed with Remus sometimes, usually on a Saturday night. Let's just say that they forgot the silencing charms once or twice and by the sounds of it my cousin knew exactly what he was doing."

They all laughed and Hermione blushed remembering the looks they got the next morning.

"Sam?" Lily started.

"Oh no," Sam said and looked at Hermione for help.

"Don't look at me for help."

"Come on Sam, how is our resident wolf; I adore Remus and well always wondered if Moony ever came out to play."

Sam laughed and said, "Just before the full moon Moony comes out to play, Remus is wonderful Lily. He is a special man and I love him very much."

"I know he's wonderful, I don't think he knows how many girls in school had crushes on him. He was always cautious when meeting new people."

Hermione laughed, "In my third year when he taught defense there were quite a few girls who had crushes on him. It was a very interesting year, half the girls crushed on Remus and the other half Severus."

"And which one did you have a crush on Hermione?" Maria asked.

"Both."

The women laughed at that admission and the men in the library heard them.

"Do I really want to know what they are talking about?" Severus asked.

"No you don't." Harry answered form the doorway.

"Why?" asked James cautiously.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "By the blush on your son's face I bet they are talking about sex."

Harry nodded, "I begged mum not to ask Maria anything about us. That is just too weird, oh and dad it's good to know you still know what you're doing after your coma."

"Potter can't you get your wife under control?" Severus said laughing, he knew who started the conversation and it wasn't his Hermione.

"What makes you think Lily started it?" He asked and then laughed at the looks on the other men's faces.

"Sam would never have started that conversation." Remus said.

"Mia wouldn't either."

"I doubt Petunia started it." Aaron said.

"And I know Maria didn't."

Dudley sat and looked at the men, "Aunt Lily is a riot, look at all of you. You're worried that your ladies are going to say something that embarrasses you."

"Just you wait until you bring a girl around for your mother to meet."

"Harry you know my mother will not ask any embarrassing questions." Dudley said.

"Yes but mine will." Dudley blanched at the thought and Aaron laughed. He didn't have any children and though Dudley was not like a son to him yet he liked the young man and wondered how he would feel about him asking Petunia to marry him. He was going to wait until her birthday in October.

Sirius was wondering what Tory was adding to the conversation, actually he was wondering if she was involved with someone. He had to find out from one of the girls later.

Speaking of Tory, she was Lily's next victim.

"I dear cousin do not kiss and tell." She said laughing.

"That just is not fair Victoria. Now since you are in the music business and are some kind of a celebrity you have to have some stories."

Tory smiled, "Well I'm not with anyone right now, and my last relationship was over by Christmas."

Maria looked at her, "Weren't you dating that American football player?"

Tory smiled sadly, "Me and a few others apparently. We were involved for a while and then I found out about his infidelity, on the news. It wasn't a good time for me."

Petunia smiled at her cousin, "I'm sorry you were hurt Tory but you'll meet someone special, just like we all did,"

Tory laughed, she wanted to ask the one thing that was on her mind since she arrived. Was Sirius involved with anyone? When Hermione said she had a crush on Remus and Severus she almost admitted that she had a crush on Sirius when she met him at Lily's wedding and apparently by her reaction to him still did.

"You all seem so happy, is everyone in a relationship here." Subtle Tory, now they all think your fishing for information.

Hermione had a feeling she knew what Tory wanted to know so she put her out of her misery. "All of us except for Sirius, he hasn't dated much lately."

Later that night after everyone had left Tory lay awake in her bed wondering about the events of the last few days. She had a family again. She had her cousins back. She was no longer alone in the world. And there was a very handsome wizard who could make things interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus smirked when an annoyed Hermione ignored him and went straight to the bedroom to change after they arrived at their flat. He knew she was still annoyed that he joined the discussion of Hermione's exploits in school. Severus was well aware that she did all of that to help and protect Harry, he laughed when he remembered the look on her face when he mentioned McLaggen, Hermione still couldn't stand him.

Hermione really wasn't angry she just hated being reminded of things she stupidly did while at Hogwarts, like going on a date with Cormac. That had been a mistake. Cormac was very handsome and she found him attractive but she only went out with him to make Ron jealous. Ron was clueless of course and Hermione spent the entire time squirming away from the human octopus. She shook her head remembering how hurt she was that Ron was with Lavender, now she realized it was just a crush. The time she spent alone with Ron and Harry in the tent showed her what Ron was really like and that kiss they shared though pleasant was nothing compared to the kisses she and Severus share. She smiled thinking about her husband as she changed into her nightgown, noticing for the first time the slight bump of her stomach.

She didn't notice the bathroom door open she was so deep in thought about their child, she sighed when she felt the two arms that encircled her waist and caressed her baby bump.

"Mia I'm sorry I brought up your past escapades with Harry but you have to admit you did get into a few scrapes. I can only hope that this little one doesn't get into as much trouble but with a Slytherin father and Gryffindor mother he is bound to cause a few headaches."

"He?" Hermione questioned and looked at the grinning face of her husband.

Severus chuckled, "I will love a daughter just as much love but I admit the idea of a son pleases me."

She smiled and pictured Severus with his son, taking to him to a football game one weekend and a Quidditch game the next. She pictured them brewing and flying together. They had opted not to find out the sex of the baby because they wanted to be surprised.

"Well son or daughter I hope you and Harry do not tell them what I got up to in school." She said and turned around hands on her hips.

Severus raised his eyebrow, "Hermione love your exploits at Hogwarts have become legend in the few short years you have been away. Nobody has to tell our children anything, they will know about them as well as they will know their father was the greasy bat of the dungeons."

Hermione smiled, "Yes but you're my greasy bat even though your neither greasy nor a bat, you Severus Snape are mine."

"Is that so witch?" He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes that is so Mr. Snape now stop talking and take me to bed."

Lifting her up in his arms he said, "It will be my pleasure," and carried her to the bed where he made love to his witch.

Monday morning was hectic, Harry had taken an emergency leave to spend some time with his parents and be by their side for the press conference Kingsley will be holding. Severus, Hermione, Remus and Sirius were all going to be there as well, in an official capacity. The story will be that James and Lily were knocked into a coma after Voldemort went to curse Harry. The force of the curse combined with Lily's protection and James's shield sent the two older Potters into a coma. That was the truth as far as they could tell, what came after was a variation of the truth.

Harry told the press that he knew his parents were alive since he was eleven; Dumbledore had told him when he went to Hogwarts. He knew his parents were in a coma and Professor Dumbledore had them placed in a hospital in Switzerland. It wasn't until after the war when Severus Snape could dedicate time to finding a cure did they begin to hope. Harry also stated he had kept the truth from his friends because Dumbledore asked him to knowing that they would become a target of death eaters and Voldemort. Hermione found out when she overheard Dumbledore and Harry talking during his sixth year.

The press bought it and of course Rita Skeeter had to bring up Severus being in love with Lily. Severus took Hermione's hand in his and answered the question, "Ms. Skeeter, Lily and I were the best of friends when we were children and as a seventeen year old boy I fancied myself in love with her. I will always love Lily as my friend but my wife is the love of my life and no other woman can compare." If anyone doubted his words before they didn't now, no man looked at a woman the way Severus looked at Hermione, she was his love and that was that.

From the ministry Harry went with his parents to Olivanders where they bought new wands but not after the old wand maker fussed over them and regaled to them the story of how Harry and friends saved his life.

When they were finally back at Grimmauld Place they wanted to relax so they went into the sitting room and chatted with Tory and Maria who had stayed home. Lily asked Tory if she was writing any new songs lately and her cousin told her that she had some lyrics written but didn't write the music yet. She sometimes used her guitar but preferred using her piano. Harry told Tory there was an old piano in the ballroom in the back of the house; no one went there because it was a room they seldom used. He went with his father and they shrunk the piano and brought it to the sitting room which was rather large and could accommodate the piano.

When Tory saw it she gasped, it wasn't just an old piano, it was an antique Steinway, she played a few notes and began tuning it, before she knew it she was playing. Lily listened as her cousin played some classic pieces and what sounded like contemporary music. Tory explained to Lily that even though she made her living as a country music/crossover artist she was classically trained. She played some songs that she had recorded as well as pieces she wrote for other artists.

When Sirius and Remus returned later from the ministry it was to hear beautiful music coming from the sitting room. There in the middle of the room was Tory playing a song that had Lily in tears. Sirius caught the last line and wondered if he had heard the song before.

"_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow why, oh why can't I?"_

Tory finished the last few notes and Lily got up to hug her.

"That was beautiful Tory; I remember my mother would sing that to us." Lily said.

Tory was about to answer her when she spotted the men in the doorway.

"Sirius, I hope you don't mind but Harry brought this in here for me so I could do some writing."

Sirius smiled, "Not at all, it has been a while since that has been used. Neither my brother nor I played much to my mother's displeasure. You play beautifully Tory."

"Thank you Sirius." She smiled at the handsome marauder.

James rolled his eyes and Lily pinched him. Harry's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. Moments later he returned stating that Hermione's grandfather has invited everyone to their home for dinner Saturday, Severus's aunt and uncle would be joining them, when everyone nodded that they would except the invitation he called Hermione back.

The week passed with Lily and James receiving owls from old acquaintances and visits from people like the Weasley's. Lily thanked Molly for being there for Harry and James found the twins to be hysterical. Severus and Hermione came by twice during the week; Lily had asked Hermione to go to Muggle London with her for some clothes. Like Hermione she preferred muggle clothes to wizarding robes.

Harry had used very little of his inheritance and wanted to return it all to his father who informed his son that what was in Gringotts was only part of their wealth. Fearing the rise of Voldemort he had exchanged quite a bit of wizard money into pounds and had opened an account in a Muggle bank, since it hadn't been touched in twenty one years he was sure it was a hefty sum. When Harry saw the size of the account he was speechless. The account was maintained over the years by Dumbledore who was a trustee and the amount was substantial. Upon James and Lily's death the account was to be transferred to Harry's name when he was twenty-five.

So the women, Hermione, Lily, Maria and Tory went out to dinner one night after doing some shopping. Severus and the other men stayed behind and played cards, drank and watched a movie.

Sirius looked at Severus and James and said, "Aren't you two worried your wives will put a major dent in your accounts?"

Severus laughed, "Better not let Mia hear you mutt, you know how independent she is, she can spend all she wants, we'll be fine."

"Lily has twenty one years to make up for, I'm just glad I was smart enough to put all that money away." James said.

When the girls came back it was with several packages. Sirius let out a bark of laughter when he watched Lily enlarge several bags that were in other bags. Hermione had just as many but he noticed that most of them were from baby stores. Hermione was very excited and showed Severus some of the little outfits she bought. They were either yellow or green since they didn't know the sex of the baby. Severus looked at the tiny baby clothes and did his best to hide a tear.

"I even looked at baby furniture but I remember my mother and your aunt want to buy the furniture for us." Hermione could barely hide her excitement.

"As long as Estella knows I will not have my son in anything feminine looking."

Lily looked confused, "Son? I thought you didn't know the sex Hermione."

Hermione grinned, "We don't but someone keeps saying 'his son' this and 'his son' that."

"It's only natural for a man to want a son first, a little miniature version of ourselves."

James said in defense of Severus.

"Then it's natural for a woman to a want a little girl just as much. If Harry was Harrietta would you have loved him any less?" Lily challenged her husband; Harry looked uncomfortable at the idea of Harrietta.

"No I would have loved her just as much but daughters are a different entity. We have to teach our daughters so much more than our sons."

"Like what?" asked Hermione?

"Not to talk to boys before she is sixteen is one." Severus said.

"No snogging either," James added and Lily raised her eyebrow at that.

"And Hermione love if we have a girl before a boy I may just have to return to teaching to keep an eye on her. There are too many nooks to get lost in with boys at Hogwarts." He said sending Harry a glare.

"Hey you never caught me and Gin...anyone. You may have caught Ron with Lavender but never me." Harry smirked and Maria gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"I caught enough dunderheads in my years at school; the idea of my daughter being there scares the hell out of me."

James laughed, "Just hope there aren't any Sirius Blacks around when your daughter goes to Hogwarts." He looked to see Sirius's reaction and noticed he wasn't there. Lily also noticed Tory wasn't around.

"Where could they be?" She asked the others.


	7. Chapter 7

When the others were discussing the merits of having a son first Sirius was helping Tory with her own bags. Seeing that her cousin was involved in a discussion she asked Sirius if he would enlarge her bags for her. He did and then helped her to her room with them.

"I see you did a bit of shopping here in London." He joked when he put the bags on the floor next to the bed.

Tory laughed, "I have an addiction to clothes and when we passed Burberry I couldn't help myself. I felt bad for the girls because I was recognized and had to stop to sign a few autographs, who would have thought there were country music fans here in London. I never performed here."

"Where have you performed?" He asked.

"When I still toured I was all over the U.S., Canada, and even Australia."

He looked at her, "You never toured in Europe?"

Tory laughed, "I was asked to go on tour with a rock band I write music with every now and then but I turned it down. I don't tour anymore Sirius, I hate it."

Sirius sat on the bed, "Why, is it that bad?"

She sat next to him, "Three years ago I did thirty cities in two months, and it was hell. I swore after that experience that I will never do long tours like that again. I decided to spend more time writing music and occasionally performing."

Sirius smiled, "You have a lovely voice, and I would like to hear some of your songs. Can I ask you why you chose country music?"

"I like to tell stories, and my music is more crossover than pure country. I went to college in North Carolina and spent a lot of time at a little place off campus that played live music. It didn't hurt that I dated the guitar player from the band either."

"So you're not dating anyone now?" he asked.

"No not now, I haven't dated anyone in a little over a year."

Sirius gave her that famous marauder grin, "As hard as it is to believe that Tory I have to admit I'm glad to hear it because I would love to take you out on a date. Would you go to dinner with me Friday night?"

Tory smiled, "I would love to Sirius," she said and then kissed him on the cheek. "Now I think we better get downstairs before Lily comes looking for us."

The conversation about the baby's sex was over only to be replaced by the shocked voice of Lily Potter.

"You want to have a what?" Severus, Hermione, Harry and Maria were trying to not laugh.

"A baby Lily, we could try for a girl."

"In case you haven't noticed James Potter we are forty-two years old, you and Severus have no problem making babies but it's different for women."

"Oh come on Lily, look at you, your still young and beautiful." Her husband said hoping to calm her down.

"Actually Lily women are now able to have children into their forties and it's much easier for witches." Hermione explained.

"Really? Whatever happened to the biological clock?"

Hermione laughed, "It's still there they just found a way to work with it."

Lily asked Hermione to tell her more and ignored the happy look on James's face. Harry didn't know how to feel about his parents having another child and being an older brother at

twenty-two but shrugged his shoulders and went to spend some quality time with Maria.

Later that night in the privacy of their bedroom James and Lily started working on bringing another Potter into the world.

When James found out that Sirius was taking Tory out on a date he sat his friend down and had a chat with him. Actually he threatened him with bodily harm if he in any way hurt or made Tory uncomfortable. Sirius was a bit annoyed and told James he was no longer the Casanova of Hogwarts and was looking for more than a shag.

Tory overheard the conversation and though she was happy James cared enough to want to protect her she felt that she was a big girl and could handle the handsome wizard, besides she did want as the Brits called it a shag and much more.

Sirius took Tory out to a restaurant in Muggle London where she was recognized by some American tourists and asked to sign a few autographs. The Londoners were curious and asked who the woman was and when they heard her name they too asked for autographs. Sirius was amused, he knew she was well known but did not expect her to get the Harry Potter treatment. After dinner they went to a club in Diagon Alley where the infamous Sirius Black was well known and woman after woman tried to get his attention. Tory became annoyed and felt it was rude since Sirius was with her. After one particular witch became a little too touchy feely Sirius noticed how uncomfortable Tory was and they left.

"Do woman do that wherever you go Sirius?" she asked as they strolled out of The Leakey cauldron to Muggle London to home in the car he borrowed from Remus.

"Do what love?" He asked and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"Fawn all over you like your some kind of dessert."

Sirius blushed; it was getting annoying as he got older. "I have a bit of a reputation Tory."

"The Casanova of Hogwarts?" she grinned when he looked shocked.

"How do you know about that?"

Tory laughed at the look on his face, "I overheard James talking to you, well warning you about treating me like you did women when you were the Casanova of Hogwarts."

He looked at her, "I was young then and well a bit reckless. I'm not that same guy; I'd like to think I'm a bit more responsible."

"Hmm I hope the next time we're out together woman show a bit more respect and stop trying to steal another woman's dessert."

Sirius almost choked, "Dessert? Is that what I am Tory? Your dessert and what type of dessert am I?"

She stopped and looked at him, "Definitely not Crème Brule, not an éclair, not Tiramisu either, you are like a molten hot lava cake covered in whipped cream."

"I have no idea what that is but I like the idea of whipped cream." They were looking at each other and then Sirius lowered his head and their lips met in a hot searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer exploring her mouth.

"Get a room." Someone said as they passed and Sirius and Tory both laughed. He pulled her along to where the car was parked and then pushed up against the car to snog her some more. Once they were in the car and driving to Grimmauld Place Sirius thought about pulling over to a secluded area and having his way with the lovely Tory but something inside him made him change his chain of thought. This was Tory not some random girl he picked up in a club. He liked her, a lot. For the first time he was annoyed that his home was occupied by so many people.

"What are you thinking Sirius Black?"

He looked at her, "How to get some private time with you in my own house."

Tory laughed, "Well it's still early, maybe Lily and James are still out with Severus and Hermione, weren't they going to a movie tonight?"

Sirius smiled, "Tory you're brilliant, they were going to a movie after dinner, I think I heard Lily say it started at 9:00 and its 9:30 now. We may be able to get into the house and to my private rooms without being seen."

"Private rooms huh? That sounds wonderful." She gave him a look that said she was definitely looking forward to her dessert that night.

The old Black house was quiet when Sirius and Tory got there. Remus was over Sam's and Harry was out with Maria and her family. And of course Lily and James were out as well. Sirius said nothing as he pulled Tory towards his rooms. His rooms consisted of a sitting room and bedroom as well as an adjoining bathroom.

Tory had never really done this before, got intimate with a man after a first date but it wasn't as if he was a total stranger and well she was no innocent. This just felt right, he felt right. Compared to her past partners Sirius Black was by far the sexiest. When he turned to look at her she felt his eyes undress her. His kisses were slow and deliberate and she found herself being lifted and carried to the large bed. His hands were everywhere, caressing, fondling and pleasuring. When they were both naked Sirius worshipped her body chuckling when he saw the tattoo on her hip of a guitar. All humor was lost when his lips and tongue found her center and he brought her to ecstasy.

Tory came down from her orgasm and straddled the gorgeous man, taking her time tracing the tattoos that adorned his perfect body. She grinned when she heard him groan as she took his member in her mouth and gave it some attention. She squealed when he pulled her up and said "enough of that love, I want to be inside of you" as he covered her with his body and thrust into her. Tory's second orgasm was more powerful than the first and was joined by Sirius as he climaxed. Spent they both lay in each other's arms knowing this was just the beginning of what could be a wonderful relationship.

Severus Snape could not believe that he and his wife went out to dinner with Lily and James Potter. What surprised him even more was how much he enjoyed the other mans company and was once again glad he was able to bring them out of that coma.

The movie they went to was alright in Severus's opinion and later when the four went for coffee he and James snorted when Lily and Hermione discussed the attributes of the lead character, one Jason Bourne.

"You have something to add about Matt Damon's character Severus?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at his wife and smiled, "No dear I'm glad you enjoyed the movie."

"James, do you have something to say?" Lily asked.

"Not at all love as long as you liked watching it, the plot was good." He looked at Severus for help.

"Yes the story was good but the actor was a bit well…"

"Gorgeous?" Hermione said.

"Sexy?" Lily added.

James snorted again, "Too pretty."

"What?" The two women exclaimed.

"Mia, a real spy who is in that situation never looks that good. They tend to look withdrawn, tired and haunted. Jason Bourne looked like a runway model out on a daytrip."

"He always looked perfect, how can you look that good being chased around Paris or Zurich? There was no grit." James added.

Lily smirked, "You two are jealous."

"Jealous? What are we jealous about?" Severus said.

"That we both find Matt Damon attractive with his sandy brown hair and boyish good looks." Lily explained.

"Sounds like your describing Remus." James said and was stunned when both women laughed and blushed.

"Oh am I going to have to have a chat with my wolfish friend?" Severus said.

Hermione sobered, "No you don't, you two have to know that Remus is a handsome man. Though much more rugged looking than Matt Damon don't you think Lily." She looked at her new friend.

"Yes Remus is ruggedly handsome and does have quite the ah physique." She laughed when she saw her husband's face.

"Since when do you look at Moony's physique?" he asked.

Lily continue teasing, "Since I saw him come out of the hallway bath in a towel, Moony is definitely nicely put together."

Hermione couldn't help but add, "He's not as tall as the rest of you but well he is much more muscular, must be the wolf in him." She whispered noting her own husband's annoyance.

"So you like the brawny type then do you, should I start lifting weights?"

Hermione smiled, "No love I like the long, lean and muscular type more, Lily and I can admire a good looking man every now and then."

Lily laughed, "I agree with Hermione definitely long and lean." She gave her husband a kiss.

"I don't think I'll look at Remus the same way now. Speaking of long and lean how do you think Sirius and Tory's date is going, and don't you two start on about the attributes of that Casanova." James said.

"He'll be respectful, he knows better." Lily said.

"Yes but will Tory behave?" Hermione said.

"Tory is a grown woman and can take care of herself, she just better give us details."

James and Severus looked at each other, "Details? Harry was right you talk about how we are in bed?" James looked shocked at his wife.

"Only how wonderful you are dear and I've never talked to anyone about the infamous Sirius Black when we were in school, but well I was always curious."

Severus looked at Hermione and saw a slight blush on her cheeks, "Oh come on not Black too, did you have a crush on him too like you did Remus?"

"Of course I did, I was a teenager and well Sirius is very handsome and funny. However I have to say I much rather prefer the tall dark and dangerous type, my own personal Batman."

Lily laughed at the comparison to Batman and the four left the café to head to their respective homes. Once back in their flat Batman took his wife in his arms and showed her how good long, lean and muscular was.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was Saturday and the morning shone bright and sunny. Sirius Black stirred and felt something soft and warm in his arms. Smiling at the memory of last night he opened his eyes to see the beautiful woman next him. She was still sleeping and he couldn't help but stare at her. She took his breath away and Sirius Black had been with a lot of beautiful woman. This one was different. She wasn't only attractive; she was also talented and interesting. He wondered how the men in her life could let her go but was happy they did. He was hoping she would want more than sex.

Tory felt eyes on her and couldn't suppress the grin that wanted to escape when she remembered what he made her feel last night. Good lord this man was good in bed. He was more than that though. He was a good man who loved his special family as he put it. She knew she wanted more than sex with Sirius and hoped he wanted that too.

"What are you grinning at Ms. Evans?" He said as he nuzzled her neck.

Tory opened her eyes to gaze at the handsome man next to her. "I was just reliving last night in my mind Sirius."

"Oh love you don't have to relive last night, we can do it all over again right now."

By the time Sirius and Tory made it downstairs to the kitchen breakfast was being served. Lily glared at Sirius and James smirked. Harry and Maria said good morning and they all sat down to a full English breakfast. Remus had called Harry earlier and told him he would meet them later at the Cross residence with Sam and her parents.

The day was spent enjoying the nice weather and they had lunch outside in the back garden. Lily had cornered Sirius at one point in the afternoon and threatened to hex his bits if he in any way hurt her cousin. Sirius promised her that wasn't his intention and then the redhead gave him a teary eyed hug and told him she couldn't think of a better man for her cousin. Rolling his eyes the handsome marauder went and sat beside his friend and told him his wife was insane.

Tory laughed as she watched Harry take Maria on a broom ride and the pretty dancer held onto her boyfriend for dear life. She hit Sirius in the arm when he wolf whistled when Harry landed and took his girlfriend in his arms and kissed her.

"Prongs you may be father of the groom soon, those two are definitely on their way to the altar."

"I think your right Sirius, harry told me that Marias parent will be returning to England and are looking forward to meeting us. I'm thankful my son has met someone special, he has had a difficult childhood but it looks like his adult life has been better."

Later they dressed for dinner and met in the front hall, Harry would be driving to Hermione's grandparents and they all piled into his new toy. Of course it was magically enlarged to accommodate two more people comfortably. It didn't take long to get to the Cross's house. They were met at the door by Sir Alec Cross himself and James could feel the power generated by the man. The MI5 head introduced them to his wife and Hermione's parents.

Severus and Hermione were already there as well as Remus and Sam. Severus was talking to another gentleman a bit younger than their host. He introduced him to James, Lily and Tory as his Uncle Timothy. Lily knew immediately who Estella was. She stood off to the side talking to Sam and Remus and glanced over when she saw the three newcomers being introduced by her nephew. Hermione told her that Estella was beautiful but Lily did not expect her to be that stunning. She reminded her of an actress form one of Lily's favorite movies, Breakfast at Tiffany's. Estella Snape Pearsall made her way over to the small group and Severus introduced his aunt. Lily couldn't help but smirk when she watched Severus interact with his aunt. She remembered all those years ago when he would talk about her and knew how much he loved her. Lily also realized that she and Severus hadn't really had a chance for a heart to heart and wanted to have a private conversation with him. She promised herself she would ask Hermione if it would be alright to have a private talk with Severus.

The evening was lovely and the men had gathered out on the patio to partake in that disgusting habit of smoking cigars. Severus went out but he and Harry did not join the others. Severus because he knew Hermione didn't like the smell of it on his breath and Harry because he just didn't enjoy it.

The women were gathered in the living room and were talking about what else but their significant others. Regina Cross had asked Hermione if they had talked about baby names and Hermione said that she and Severus had picked out a few names but were not sharing yet, they had more boys names than girls names. She added that Severus was convinced they were having a boy. Regina Cross smiled at her granddaughter.

"Well love you and Severus will just have to get to work on a second one so you could have one of each." She laughed when Hermione blushed.

"Gram!"

"Oh Mia I do know what it takes to make a baby, I had three of them myself."

"That my darling grandmother is just too much information." The voice belonged to Ally as she and Kingsley walked into the house. They had a previous engagement and had come for dessert. Ally's parents were away on holiday in France.

Regina laughed at her other granddaughter and told Kingsley the men were outside. Hermione and Sam exchanged grins as they watched Kingsley leave.

"Things seem to be going well with you and Kings." Hermione said to her cousin.

Ally laughed and winked at Hermione, "Minister Shacklebolt is so much more man than any of my exes."

"I bet," Hermione said and the others laughed.

Regina stood, "Well I think I will get dessert and coffee out, they should be done with those cigars soon." Ellen Granger and Estella stood and followed her to the kitchen to help her.

Ally was introduced to Tory; the two had spoken on the phone but had never formally met. Tory knew Ally was a producer and the two talked about working together some day.

"Why is it that our wizards are better than any muggle men I've known, Sirius is amazing." Tory said and Hermione glanced at Lily.

"How amazing Tory?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, don't tell me you always wondered about Sirius's ability in the bedroom."

Lily laughed, "We all wonder about Casanova's prowess."

Tory Evans shook her head, "Let's just say that Mr. Black is very well versed in the art of lovemaking."

"I don't think it has anything to do with them being wizards rather than muggles ladies, it's that they are just good men. After all, my own husband is a muggle and we have a very satisfying…" Ellen was saying as she carried a tray out to the dining room.

"Mother! Please that really is just too much information." Hermione shouted and the other women laughed.

Outside the men heard the loud laughter and Harry grinned, "The last time they were that loud they were talking about sex."

David Granger laughed, "Knowing my wife she just shocked Hermione, my daughter is under the impression her mother and I had relations once. And that was to create her."

Alec Cross put his arm around his son-in-laws shoulder, "Ellen was under the impression Regina and I were together only three times."

"Why do they have to discuss our sex lives, I mean do they compare us?" Remus asked.

"Oh Merlin I hope Maria isn't telling mom anything private." Harry worried.

None of the men could respond because at that moment Regina called them all in for dessert. The men walked into the dining room and were greeted with the smirking faces of their ladies.

Later that night Severus asked Hermione what all the laughter was about and she told him they were comparing their men's aptitude in the bedroom. Severus asked how he had measured up and Hermione told him he was more than adequate. Severus of course took that as a challenge and showed her just how much more than adequate he was. Afterwards they snuggled together and Hermione sighed.

"Ok you're beyond adequate Severus, more like sex god. Do you guys talk about us?"

"Absolutely not, no one needs to know what a lioness my wife is in bed and I really do not need to know about Sam and Remus or Merlin forbid the mutt and Tory."

Hermione laughed, "By the way Lily asked me if it would be alright if she took you out to lunch one day to talk. She feels that the two of you had not had a good talk about the past. I told her I was fine with it."

Severus thought about it for a moment, "As long as it's ok with James, I wouldn't want him to think that there's anything going on."

James Potter was fine with Severus and Lily having lunch together, first of all he trusted his wife. Secondly he knew how much Severus was in love with Hermione. So the following Saturday Lily and Severus met at a muggle restaurant for lunch. They decided on a muggle place because they would draw too much attention in Diagon Alley.

"Severus we haven't had a moment to talk alone since all this happened and I wanted to talk to you privately." Lily said as she took a sip from her glass.

Severus smiled at his old friend, "It's strange isn't it. Would you have thought all those years ago we would all be getting along like this?"

"I had hoped but then you and I had that argument and I was too pigheaded to forgive you…"

He held up his hand, "No you were right to be angry. I should never have said the word, it was all the time I spent with the Slytherin boys you disliked so much. Things would have been different if I had tried to be friends with the Gryffindors, at least with Remus."

"I'm so happy you found Hermione, she is a wonderful woman. You and I would have never worked."

Severus chuckled, "I told Hermione once that had you and I been together we would have eventually divorced. I believe that Lily, we were great as friends but we would have been a disaster married."

They talked some more and then Severus drove Lily back to Grimmauld Place where Hermione was waiting for him. The two old friends walked into the house and joined their loved ones who were in the sitting room; the men were watching a football game and the women were discussing wedding dresses for Sam. They were looking through magazines when Lily saw an Armani ad and gasped.

"Good lord in heaven who is that?"

Hermione giggled and said "He's one of those men on the field. His name is David Beckham."

Severus heard the name and groaned and Harry laughed.

"Hermione fancy's him." Harry said.

"So does Maria." Hermione added.

"So do I." Lily said and laughed at the look on her husband's face.

Maybe it was a coincidence but at that moment Mr. Beckham scored a goal and in celebration pulled off his shirt and ran around the pitch. The women in the old Black house who would normally not really care about the game had their eyes glued to the television. They ignored the growl, snarl, scowl and glare from the men in the Black house and continued to ogle the telly.


	9. Chapter 9

Months passed and relationships blossomed. Sirius for the first time in his life was in a committed relationship with Tory. She spent a good deal of time in England but did return to the states to record a new album. Surprisingly it wasn't a country album and it only had two original songs on it. She had decided to record some well known standards that had been previously recorded by some of music's royalty. The album was well received and Miss Tory Evans was nominated for a few awards, in the states and Britain. She was all smiles when she walked the red carpet in Hollywood to one of the ceremonies with the very handsome and sexy Sirius Black escorting her. Sirius was in his element; he charmed even the most jaded reporter and had some female fans of his own.

Lily and James Potter adjusted well to their life. James had been an Auror but chose not to pursue that avenue again; he left that to his son. He had decided that he would now take his rightful place on the Wizengamot as the head of one of the oldest wizarding families. Lily had decided she was going to write their story, she thought it would make a wonderful muggle novel. Of course she would change the names but something told her that her seven book series would be very successful.

Remus and Samantha's wedding would be taking place on Valentine's Day. The maid of honor groaned when she put on her dress. She was in her eighth month of pregnancy and the bride refused to replace her with someone else. Hermione waited as patiently as she could while Severus zipped the back of the dress. Her always amorous husband was trailing kisses up her back.

"Severus Snape stop that right now, twice was more than I can take right now and if you get me aroused again we'll never make the wedding." Hermione giggled when her husband swatted her behind.

"I am not the horny one my love, you are absolutely insatiable."

"I can't help it, it's the hormones. We better get going before Estella comes looking for us, she is absolutely beside herself right now."

Severus rolled his eyes; his aunt was the mother of the bride in every way. She argued with the caterers, harassed the musicians and hassled the florist because the white roses were not white enough. Finally when his uncle intervened Severus was able to calm the musicians, placate the caterers and spell the roses whiter when they were delivered to the church earlier in the morning.

Hermione looked at her image in the mirror and frowned. Sam had picked out very pretty dresses but at this point Hermione felt like a beached whale. She had to admit the dress looked pretty from the chest up. It was a pretty pink strapless dress with a silver sequined band under the breasts and it fell softly to the floor. Hermione had her hair pulled up on top of her head and there were curls framing her face. Severus thought there wasn't anything more beautiful than his wife at the moment.

Reluctantly Severus led her out of the bedroom Estella assigned to them to dress for the wedding. Hermione made her way to the room where Samantha was dressing and smiled when she saw the good doctor roll her eyes at yet another of her mother's grumbles. Lily and Maria who were also in the wedding were shaking their heads. When Lily spotted Hermione she smiled and gave Severus a pleading look to get rid of his aunt.

"Aunt Estella why don't you check on Uncle Tim and see if he did his tie correctly, you know how much he struggles with such things, and oh the limousines were suppose to be here ten minutes ago and are late as well as the photographer."

"Oh dear he is abysmal at tying ties, you would think the man never wore a suit. I'll be right back Samantha, have the girls help you into your dress. Come along Severus give the ladies some privacy." She said as she exited the room. Samantha mouthed a silent thank you and Lily and Maria giggled.

"Hermione you look beautiful." Sam said.

Hermione snorted, "Sure not bad for a beached whale. Watch out Sam your Matron of honor and one of your brides maids are both pregnant, it may be an omen."

Lily smiled, she couldn't believe it but she was barely three months along in her pregnancy and was not showing yet. James was absolutely thrilled, letting all of his male friends know how virile he still was.

"I think Remus and I are ready for whatever happens. We've talked about it and well we decided that after the wedding we aren't going to use any contraception."

"He just wants to prove he is as virile as James or Severus. I don't even want to think about Sirius and his need to prove his manhood, poor Tory." Lily giggled and the other women laughed.

Sam took off her robe and Lily held the dress so she could step into it. The dress was beautiful, it was also strapless and fitted to Sam's slim body, flaring at the hips into lovely folds of satin. Lily, Maria and Hermione gasped when the bodice was closed and Samantha stood facing them.

"Remus will not be able to take his eyes off of you. You look stunning." Maria said to the older woman.

They all turned when they heard an intake of breath from the door. Estella had returned and looked at her daughter with visible tears in her eyes. Samantha just held the crown in her hand out for her mother to pin to her head.

"Mom, would you do the honors?" She asked and Estella carefully pinned the crown to her daughter's hair and stood back to admire the bride.

"You my love are gorgeous, now let's get you married shall we, I don't know what Severus was talking about the limousines were here on time." She said shaking her head. Severus was at the door and gave his cousin a smile.

"Samantha you look lovely." He gave his cousin a hug and said, "You are the closest thing I have to a sister and I love you dearly. On this day I wish you all the happiness in the world." He ignored the "awws" from the other women in the room including his wife's. He then led the women out of the room and to the awaiting photographer and then left for the church by himself to see to the groom; Severus was the best man after all.

The ceremony was beautiful; the groom was captivated by the vision of his bride as she walked down the aisle behind the very handsome ring bearer Teddy Lupin. They had a traditional church wedding and had a private bonding ceremony immediately after in a quiet little room at the reception hall. Everything was perfect, the music, the flowers, the food and of course the bride and groom.

Hermione was talking to Tory and Sirius when she had a slight pain in her side. She ignored it but a little later when the pain registered on her face Tory asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing, just a twinge." She said unconvincingly.

Sirius didn't believe her and went to find Severus to let him know she was experiencing some pain. When Severus saw his wife's face he knew something was wrong so he alerted her parents who were guests and then took his wife into a quiet room where he apparated her much to her annoyance to St. Mungo's.

Hours later Hermione Snape was in a hospital bed cursing her husband every time a contraction hit. She was a few weeks early but the healer said the baby was fine. She had no idea that outside in the waiting room her family was there waiting.

As soon as the last guest left Remus and Sam followed everyone else to the hospital, it was officially their honeymoon but they wanted to make sure Hermione was alright. When a flustered Severus came out to the waiting room to give his in-laws an update he raised his eyebrow at the assorted mob. Sirius snorted at the look on Snapes face and James hit him on the back of his head.

"You just wait until you are in that position mutt; we'll see how calm and collected you'll be." James said.

Severus was telling them that the healer said it wouldn't be too long now; he went over to his mother-in-law and told her Hermione was asking for her.

When her mother walked into the room she saw her beautiful daughter lying in bed and fidgeting.

"What's wrong love?"

"Mom what if I'm a terrible mother?" Hermione cried, damn hormones Severus thought as he took his place at her side.

"Oh Mia, you will be a wonderful mother. You are an amazing woman; you give all of yourself into everything you do. You will be just fine, both of you. I have no worries about the two of you as parents."

The tears in Hermione's eyes fell freely but all thoughts about what kind of parent she'll be stopped when she had an especially strong contraction. She held both her mother's hand and Severus's tighter and the healer told her to push. Little Snape had decided that he just couldn't wait to come out into the world so it was just moments later when the healer announced "It's a boy."

Hermione would never forget the sheer look of joy on her husband's face. He had a son. He was so tiny and when Severus saw Hermione holding their son he couldn't hold the tears back. Love filled his heart. There in front of him was his life, his family, his future.

They decided on the name Sebastian Thomas Snape. Little Snape was cuddled, pampered, spoiled and cooed over by his assorted "aunts and uncles" and of course his grandparents, great grandparents and as Estella dubbed herself and Tim, surrogate grandparents. It wasn't long before little Johnny Potter joined Sebastian in the play area set aside at Grimmauld Place, and after a year Gabriella Lupin graced the all male play area with her blue eyes and brown hair.

Not too long after Gabriella was born Sirius and Tory had a small but elegant wedding. They just announced one day that they were getting married in a month. This news sent Lily and Petunia into overdrive. Never had a wedding been planned so quickly and efficiently, Harry and Maria watched and were happy to leave the planning of their wedding to Lily and Maria's mom.

Harry Potters wedding was supposed to be the event of the year, according to the Daily Prophet. Harry and Maria had other ideas. They wanted their wedding to be memorable, but for them not for the wizarding public. It pays off to be friends with a former spy and the granddaughter of the head of the countries secret police. Not to mention being the son of a marauder. They managed to keep the press away from the wedding by insinuating the event would take place at the ministry when in fact it took place in the grand ballroom of one of the best hotels in London. The wards on the ballroom were set by the marauders and Severus and were as complex and effective as the wards on Hogwarts. The next day Harry released a photo of himself and his bride, a muggle photo that is.

Sundays had become an important day in the lives of the Snapes, Lupins, Potters and Blacks. They took turns but every Sunday the family would get together for brunch and share their lives with each other. They may not have been connected by the blood coursing through their veins but the connection they had was just as strong. Every time there was a new addition to the family they celebrated together. Their children grew up with aunts and uncles and cousins making holidays hectic and memorable. It was a wonderful life, a happy life.

And for once in his life Severus Snape believed in happily ever after.


End file.
